


Prompt: Feel of Real Leather

by nitrocherry



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Manga, Other, toriko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitrocherry/pseuds/nitrocherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic I wrote for our Toriko 60 min challenge. I felt kind of bad for being a little mean to Rin but I hope the ending is a bit of redemption for her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Feel of Real Leather

It was another long day in the Biotope and Rin was so glad to be home before 2am. Sometimes beasts were too stubborn and she’d spend at least three hours on one to get it back into its cage. With aching feet, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom and threw herself onto the bed. It was king sized on the off chance she’d get Toriko back to her place one day. Yet, she found herself rolling around in it alone most of the time. In reality, it was useful because it was easier to tinker with small gadgets in her lap on the bed.   
Rin stared at the ceiling and let her mind wander. There were no Toriko sightings that day. Which wasn’t a surprise given the fact that he didn’t visit any of the gardens all that much. She let out a deep sigh. If only she could get out of work for just one day, she could hit up Komatsu and see what he was doing. If Komatsu was around, Toriko was definitely near by. 

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

There was a light buzzing noise. Rin jumped. She thought she was laying on top of one of her vibrators. She looked under her leg to see her phone. A text notification was the only thing on the lock screen. She blinked. She rubbed her eyes. She blinked again. Her mouth hung open for a second, and then stretched into a wide smile. She let out a squeal and jumped off the bed to find a cute outfit to wear.   
She threw her clothes all over the room, and dug up nice shoes that she only wore once. Her perfume bottles were nearly full from never getting to use them but tonight she was putting on the best one.   
“Ah, he’s never asked me to go anywhere with him!” She said to herself as she put on a light pink blouse. She was so giddy and ecstatic that she forgot to actually open the text message. She completely forgot about that particular thing, and continued to get ready. The adrenaline rush was going so hard that she didn’t flinch when she stabbed herself in the eye with her mascara brush. It was like all her adult life (she was hardly a full fledged adult...) was practice for this one moment. Those few times she can count on her hands where she went to a banquet for the IGO members and that time a co-worker asked her out on a date. That one date, she decided, was a test run. She called the guy Toriko the whole time and he left before they could finish dinner. Rin shook her head, trying to forget that embarrassment.   
“Tonight’s gonna be different.” She said to herself. She called a private car, provided by the IGO, and once it arrived it took her directly to Gourmet Town. 

There he was, standing outside of the Gourmet Towers wearing casual clothes and still looking fine as hell. Rin’s heart thumped against her rib cage as she drew closer and closer to the entrance. Toriko’s back was to her and he looked like he was lost in thought. She felt compelled to approach him normally for once, but her instinct to give him a jumping hug attack was too strong. Even in heels she was dexterous enough to do her signature move.   
“Toriko!” She yelled. She ran and he turned to see her come down and put him into a bear hug. There wasn’t anything he could do about it. “I hope I didn’t make you wait too long!” She could feel the texture of real leather against her cheeks as she rubbed against his torso. His leather jacket smelled like him; a familiar woodsy manly scent that she loved deeply.   
“Huh? What’re you talkin’ about?” Toriko said. He tried to pry her off of him. He let her hold on for about 30 seconds before he couldn’t take it any longer. She pulled away and stared at him, her eyes glossy.  
“You invited me out and I took so long getting ready...” She said. Toriko scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh.  
“Yeah, but you weren’t the only person I invited.” He said. “We’re still waiting on Coco and Zebra to get here.” Rin’s shoulders dropped and her purse fell from her hands.  
“What?”  
“Didn’t you see it was one of those group texts?” He said. “Komatsu and Sunny went to the bathroom just now.” Rin turned away and stared up at the night sky. But then she smiled, at least she got to see him.   
“Sorry we’re late.” Coco said as he walked up the sidewalk with Zebra behind him.  
“We?” Toriko said. Coco nodded.  
“Zebra was staying at my place so ...” He said. Zebra grunted to confirm. Just as they were convening, Komatsu and Sunny finally emerged from the Gourmet Tower lobby and the whole gang was together.  
“So what are we doing again?’ Rin asked after picking up her purse. She wasn’t going to open the text now or even glance at her phone, seeing as she still felt a sting of embarrassment.   
“We’re going to the movies!” Komatsu said. “It was my idea, but I didn’t have everyone’s numbers.” He smiled.   
“Yeah, I didn’t have your number so...” Toriko said to Rin and she felt like her soul slipped out of her body and into the cool night air. Sunny turned up his nose and started walking away.  
“Can we get going? The movie’s gonna start.” He said. He was annoyed, like always.   
“What movie are we even seeing?” Coco asked. Komatsu shrugged and looked to Toriko.  
“Don’t look at me, I thought you were choosing.” He said. Zebra was at the back of their group as they walked and Rin and Komatsu flanked Toriko. Komatsu looked like a small child against them all, and Rin was one move from clinging to Toriko’s arm.   
“Why don’t we just go with whatever’s on when we get there.” Sunny said. “We’ve already wasted so much time.”   
“But what if it’s scary?” Rin asked.  
“Just hold onto someone.” Toriko said. Then he realized what he said when she grabbed his arm.  
“Okay!” She nuzzled her face against him and he tried to escape her grasp but in the end he couldn’t really push her away. Komatsu and Zebra, now the two of them were in the back, exchanged glances and chuckled a bit to themselves.


End file.
